Whiskey Lullaby
by Wrath and Soft-Hands
Summary: Spot Conlon had finally seen his old best friend. They go out and something goes wrong. There is a bit of swearing, there is suicide and it's Spot/OC


**Whiskey Lullaby**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or the song Whiskey Lullaby.**

_Spot Conlon, the King of Brooklyn, had become an emotional wreck over one girl. One stupid girl in New You City. He fallen for her. The emotional wreck's story starts here, with how they met._

Spot Conlon was selling newpapers outside of the market. "Kid wid 3-legs survives shark attack" he shouted as people left the market. A girl he never seen around Brooklyn came out of the doors. She had curly, chocolate brown hair with rare golden eyes. Her cheeks looks soft as a baby's bottom but pink like her light pink stockings. She was short but only a few inches shorter than Spot. He was in a daze by her beauty.

She looked at the newsie and saw the face of her old best friend who ran away. The same hair color with the dirt stained cheeks, her favorite red suspenders with the cane that her father made him, but the eyes reminded her of everything that she use to love about the old newsboy. She smiled a bit and started to walk up to him with a penny in her hand. "Conlon." He snapped out of his daze and looked at her funny. "You don't member me huh, Conlon."

He shook his head. "No. I'se ain't rememba any giol like ya."

She grinned like a mad man and quickly flicked his nose. "How can you not remember the girl who was your best friend but yet loved to pick on you? Plus the girl's father who made your special cane? It's me, Joker Wate."

His eyes widened in suprise and his mouth hung open. Spot haven't seen his friend in 9 years. Her body matured greatly. She became his small titted friend to a girl with the type of boobs he always wanted the girls he slept with to have, her ass also rounded out and not as flat as it was. She use to be this girl a bit on the big side but now she is as skinny as a twig. The way her body became made his groin grow tight. He then hid his 'problem' with the newspapers. "I'se rememba you'se now, Wane. Aggressive Wane who always wanted me attention." A smirk played on his lips as her cheeks went into a deeper pink. He bit his bottom lip as his groin grew even tighter, it was unbearable to be wearing pants.

She saw his uncomfortableness and smirked. "After all these years you haven't seen me, you get a boner as soon as you see me. How cute. Give me those papers and let me finish selling them." She then took the papers out of his hand, revealing a bump that has formed under his pants. "Sit down and let me show you how you can sell papers fast." He did as she said and watched her. She went up to a woman who looked like she was in her mid twenties.

"Excuse me Miss. Can you please buy a newpaper. My mother is in the hospital and I can hardly pay for her hospital bill. I don't eat that much because we don't have a lot of money for food. Please Miss, buy this paper so I can have some bread for dinner tonight, please." The lady looked at her with a face full of pity. She went into her purse and pulled out a nickle and handed it to Joker. Joker gave her the paper and said, "Thank you, Miss. My mom and I appreciate it so much." The lady nodded and quickly hugged Joker. She continued the story until all of her papers were gone and she had a lot of quarters, dimes, and suprisingly a half-dollar.

Joker went back to Spot and showed him the sack of money. "All you need is a good sob story for a lot of money. Remember that Conlon." She smirked and started her way to the boroughs. "Are you coming, Conlon? Oh, the money is mine just so you know." She then hopped off in her nice black dress that complimented her body really good.

Spot smirked at her and then ran up to her. "Wane, I'se bet I'se can beats ya to da borough." The gray eyes had happiness and excitment held in them.

Joker turned and grabbed him by a suspender. "What do I get in return?"

He laughed. "You'se see, Wane."

This can't be happening. She walked into Spot Conlon's room to see his head resting on some other girls breasts. She breathed in quickly and left the room slamming the door, which woke him up. Tears came to her eyes as the imagine scared her head. She had came to the borough to tell Spot something important but instead she saw him inbetween some girls boobs.

"Wane! Wane!" He yelled down the stairs for her, not caring if he woke the other newsies. She turned around and looked at him with betrayal, saddness, shieldless, but what turned Spot's face was the pain that turned her usual liquid gold eyes into and icy gold. "I'se sorry, Wane. I-"

Joker then slapped Conlon across his face. "_I love you,Wane. _Was what you use to say while we made love. I felt like you did, Conlon. But instead I found your a lying bastard who loves no girl. You know what Conlon, I fucking hate you." Tears started to pour down her face.

A whole opened up under his lungs. "Y-You'se ain't mean dat, does you'se?" He looked at her in pain and disbelief.

"I mean it, Conlon. Now go away and stay out of my life." She then stomped out letting the tears fall her face.

She put him out like the bunin' en of a midnight cigarette.

She broke his heart, he spent his whole life trying to forget.

Spot Conlon, who was once toughest leader,is now an emotional wreck. Everyday he would just hide out in his room, drinking a bottle or two of whiskey each day.

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time

His newsies kept trying to get him out of his room, but would hit them with his cane or attempt to throw an empty whiskey bottle at them. It pained them to see their leader like this.

But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind

Until' the night

Thoughts of her and the good times they had kept racing through his head. Sometimes even he would halucinate that she was right next to him. He finally had enough of the pain he is going through without her by his side.

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away her memory

He went over to his dresser and pulled out a gun that his father gave to him before he died. Spot sighed and went over to his bed with a note in his head. He took one last swing of whiskey, thought of Joker and her laugh and smile. Tears rose to his eyes and he brought the gun up to his head. He pulled the trigger and pain went through his head. His head was pounding but he could feel himself dying.

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

We found him with his face down in the pillow

With a note that said,"I'll love her till I die"

He tried to get up but his knees gave out on him and he fell face first into him pillow. The newsies heard the gunshot and ran into their leaders room. They stared in horror on what he had done. One of them quickly ran to his side. He tried to save him but couldn't, but as he shook their dead leader, a note fell out of his hand. He picked it up and read the words saying, "I'll love her till I die."

And when we buried him beneath the willow

The Angels and a whiskey lullaby

The Brooklyn Newsies held a funeral near Spot's favorite tree: The willow. They never cried but that never got taken away at the funeral of the King of Brooklyn's funeral. One of the little kids looked at Joker who was standing way back where no body can see her. Tears flooded her face as she saw her old lover's body being buried.

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself

For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey in her breathe

She finally drank her pain away a little at a time

She went out to Medda's everynight, drank and danced with guys, but every guy she did dance with had the face, smirk, and eyes of her old lover. She soon stopped going to Medda's everynight and stayed home, basically drowning herself in whiskey. Each night the pain in her chest got worse, but she would drink even more to make it go away. She needed to forget his smirk, laugh, and the way his eyes seemed to change shade.

But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind

until' the night

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away his memory

Every night after she drank she use to think about everything he did with her. Trying to erase all those painful memories. Soon, all of them dispeared along with her will of life. Everytime someone tried to talk to her about what happened, she bursted out crying and ran to where they barried him. Whispering she is sorry and hopes he would forgive her.

Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

We found her face in the pillow

Clinging to his picture for dear life

Joker couldn't take the pain and suffering about losing the only guy she ever loved. She grabbed the same gun she used and a photo of him off in a daze. Joker set them both onto her bed and quickly took one more sip of whiskey and grabbed the picture. Tears rolled down her face and landed onto the picture. The memories that she held back, had flooded back into her head. She quickly picked up the gun and put it to her head. "I love you, Spot. I hope you'll forgive me," she whispered. She then pulled the trigger, having her head throb. She tried to stand up and move to the bathroom but her knees gave out and she fell onto her bed. Her neighbor heard the shot and came to see what happened. He saw her body, pale and not moving, on the bed. He slowly walked over to her and then picked up the picture that she held so closely to her. He shook his head and then brought her body to Spot Conlon's grave.

We laid her next to him beneath the willow

While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby

The leaves of the willow tree were falling as she was being barried. The sound of crying was filling the air. Newsies from Brooklyn and Manhattan came to her funeral. They cried, breaking their promise to the new leader. Soon a voice broke the air. Everybody stopped crying and wondered whose voice it was. They heard it again but it was a voice they remembered. Conlon's. Soon, Joker's joined his in a whiskey lullaby.

**What the zebra. This too a while and my hands are about to fall off. That song is really sad T~T I hope it was sadly good. Please R&R also Tell me anything I can do to improve on this :D Thanks Or ideas**

**~Wrath**


End file.
